One Last Time
by ForgottenWhispers
Summary: A death causes discord amongst the team.
1. Chapter 1

One Last Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Summary: A death hits the team, they all have to deal with it in their own way.

The reason I am writing this? Because I need to deal with it, my Grandmother has been in hospital for the past week and a half, she died this morning. This story is dedicated to her, and all those out there who have lost a loved one. I know what you are going through. Good bye Ouma, I love you.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

POV :Point of view change

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry boys, but he has passed away."

The sentence was like a cold draught, sobering the usually upbeat team. Kai looked up a look of sadness changing his usually blank expression, Ray patted the no longer smiling Max's back as he held back tears that refused to stay put, Kenny closed his laptop, his head drooping and Tyson stopped eating, the packet of crisps falling from his hand as a look of defeat came upon him. Who would have expected it? None of them, that's for sure. Who would have expected him to die? He certainly wasn't the type to just lay down and give in. The man who gave them the news flashed a comforting smile before quietly closing the door and leaving them, he left the five to their grief, but not without saying a last parting message, one he believed would be a comfort.

"He's gone to a better place."

Then he was gone. Five boys, ranging from late teens to mid teens, stared at each other. The silence was broken by a sniff from Ray, then everything happened at once. Kenny violently threw his laptop at the wall; Max slumped to the ground, almost taking Ray with him; Tyson ran out, a broken cry wrenching its way out before he could halt it. The door slammed shut; silence, so deafening and so painful, returned in an attempt to smother the remaining team mates.

Kai glanced at Kenny, his eyes then wondering to the second oldest member, the one he knew would help him. Ray looked up from where he was comforting Max, their eyes met and both nodded, each knowing where they were going. Ray led Max to the nearest couch, his voice calling Kenny to join them. Kai waited till he was sure Ray would be fine, then turned to follow the missing member, Tyson.

POV

Ray glanced slightly at the door as it closed. He knew Kai would be better equipped to handle Tyson. Ray would never admit it, but when angered Tyson was too much of a handful for the slender neko, but not for Kai. He on the other hand, was best suited for the two sitting with him.

"Why?"

The question caught him by surprise, though it was a question that was plaguing his own mind. Why him? Why now? Why them? Three questions that buzzed inside his skull, making it hurt more than the tears did. Death was no stranger to him, he was an orphan after all, but these two…they were young and naïve, too sheltered to understand that things like this sometimes just happened. He wouldn't tell them that though.

"He was old Max, it was his time. Perhaps it's best this way, he never has to worry about anything again, he'll be able to be free of everything. Sometimes life becomes too much for a person, and they feel it is time to let go, so they do, it's best that way, because if they stay it ends up hurting a lot more; for them and for others. That doesn't mean he's really gone, he'll still watch over us, no matter where we are. He's still our protector, no matter what happens."

"I never got to say good bye."

"You don't have to, he's still here, all you will be saying is that you will see him sometime."

Max nodded, blue eyes shining with tears. "I just wish it didn't happen, they said he would be coming out. He said he would be up soon enough."

Ray almost stopped then, it was true, and none of them thought he would die. Even Kai, who was the usual pessimist, had believed he would return. They had even booked a place for dinner to celebrate his release, but it meant nothing now. They would be cancelling the celebration, and replace it with a commemoration. It never ceased to surprise him how easily life could change. He gently hugged Max, letting the other cry his grief out on his shoulder. It was better that way, to let it out now, to not keep it in. at the end of this Max would begin to pass it, and return to his somewhat normal self, all it took was time.

"I think I'm going to lie down."

Ray nodded and watched as Max made his way to his room, he made a mental note to check on the younger boy later, he glanced at the still silent Kenny, much later. He got up and knelt in front of the other, hands gently covering the clenched fists. "It's okay Kenny, its okay to cry." Ray had less than a second to catch himself, before Kenny barrelled into him. Smaller hands, still balled into fists connected with his chest. He let the other punch; he sat quietly, hands soothingly rubbing the others back as punch after punch connected with his chest. He pulled him closer however when he felt the tears fall on his upper arms, the smaller body tensed and the fists opened to latch painfully on his shoulders as the boy they had so fondly called "the Chief" cried, screams followed, long heart broken cries that left Ray wanting to crawl into a corner himself and cry, but he couldn't, wouldn't, leave the younger boy to his grief. So he sat there, and let Kenny cry, scream, do what ever he wanted, till exhaustion stilled his movements and sleep numbed his heart.

POV

Kai walked up behind the figure on the hill. He had followed Tyson all the way, his mind whizzing to find what to say to the distraught boy. Like Ray, he knew his younger team mates would have problems coping, unlike Ray, he could not provide comfort; but perhaps he could try. He would have let Ray handle this all, whilst watching on the sidelines, but he knew from experience that Tyson was a danger when he was angry. He would ride out the hurricane and Ray would calm and soothe the remaining storm.

"Tyson."

No reply, he decided to change his tactics. Honesty was the best policy.

"It hurts, doesn't it." A statement, not a question, but Tyson answered none the less.

"I feel like my hearts being ripped in two..." He turned to face Kai, tears making jagged tracks across his cheeks. "Is it supposed to hurt so much?" Kai nodded, it hurt now, and it would hurt more when the time came, burying a person was always the hardest, it was the final plunge, the finality of watching the coffin being lowered was almost as painful as hearing of said loved ones death, even more so, because then you couldn't pretend it was a lie.

"Will it go away?" Kai stared hard at Tyson, trying to judge how much truth was right. He shook his head. "It will never go, it just fades. Then sometimes something happens to remind you of that person and you feel it, sometimes it's a happy pain, others it isn't." Tyson nodded, looking back over at the city, so peaceful, almost as if nothing had happened. "Was it like this for you?" Kai's head shot up, surprise written in his eyes, which Tyson couldn't see, and Kai was thankful for that. Kai was silent, eyes wandering over the lights within the city, his voice was quieter when it finally drifted to Tyson, as if Kai was barely there.

"It hurt, when my parents died. Their burial hurt too, but I learnt to live with it, sometimes even forget it. That's what being human is all about. Living, loving, losing and learning to carry on. As you grow older, things become dimmer. Memories of friends and family dwindle to only the happiest, you forget the pain and live in the joy of those memories." Tyson nodded, his gaze returning to the city.

"I'll miss Mr. D."

Kai nodded.

"So will I Tyson, so will I."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where did those come from?"

Ray glanced down at his semi-bared torso. Bruises, both dark and light, littered his tanned chest. He shrugged. "Kenny was angry. It didn't hurt, besides he needed it." Kai just huffed and went to change, eyes darting to the other. Ray had been too quiet, too calm, he didn't like that. Everyone had their way of dealing with things. Max had cried till he fell asleep, which he was doing now, according to Ray, sleeping peacefully. Tyson had run from it, but dealt with it in the end, Kenny had taken a slightly more aggressive approach, but had broken down too. He himself had stayed after Tyson went back and cried, but Ray had yet to do anything since the news had arrived. He had sniffed, and cried a bit, but Kai had a feeling it hadn't sunk in, or maybe……he glanced at Ray, eyes narrowing…..he refused to believe it.

"You okay?"

Ray turned to face Kai, his movements' jerky. "I'm okay, just hurts you know." Kai nodded, going forward to give the other a hug. Ray had stiffened in surprise, eyes widening as Kai laid his head on his shoulder.

"He's gone Ray. It's okay to cry."

Silence reigned, Kai holding Ray and wondering when the other would let go. Before he started to pull away Ray sagged in his hold, falling to the ground and taking him with him. Kai held him as he knelt there, then pulled him even closer as the others grief engulfed him.

"NO!"

He winced at the scream, anguish and misery mixing with rage. He understood it all. Of all of them, Ray was the closest to Mr Dickinson. He had been the first to be found, and Mr D had helped him get to the team, more than even Kai knew. Ray was an orphan and Mr D had become his father, a father he now no longer had.

Kai glanced over Ray's head as two figures appeared in the doorway, Kai just shook his head and mouthed 'go' to Tyson and Kenny. The two nodded, Tyson leaving before Kenny reluctantly left.

"I just wish I could thank him, one last time." Kai was silent, that was all he could be. He waited a while before lifting the others head to look him in the eyes.

"You going to be okay?" The other shook his head. "Not now, maybe later, but not now." Kai nodded, understanding. Time healed everything, wounds, breaks, friendships, loves, but it couldn't always heal hurting hearts. He wouldn't tell Ray this though. Sometimes lies were better.

"It's going to be okay, everything's going to be okay."

THE END

I really have nothing to say now, thanks for reading this. Night.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, this isn't a chapter, just a thank you for all your support. To those who read my other stories, thank you so much. You have no idea how much your support and words of encouragement mean to me right now. To be honest when I found out I thought nothing could take this pain away, but I found writing this little one shot, and reading your reviews has given me a little reprieve from it. Thank you so much. Since a few mentioned, in one way or another, that they would like some more written, I may make this a little longer. I didn't plan to, but already it's coming to me. Thank you once again, here are the more personal answers:

Tntiggris: thank you, I thought I wrote angsty pieces before but this, I guess this was so much more because it came straight from a real source of pain, rather than a hypothetical or a memory of it. Why did you think grandpa? Thank you, as you can see above there may be more.

Annoying talking animal: your name made me laugh, thanks for that. Thank you, it did…some scream, others lash out, me..I write my grief away….no she wouldn't, we will be okay, we just need time to come to terms with it. Thank you for the prayer, and thank you for the support.

Platinum Rei: Thank you, it did mean a lot. I'm glad you liked it, if everyone likes it then maybe my Gran will also….she liked reading some of my stories…not the ones I post here.

Kai-dranzer: You almost cried, I did cry. It is interesting, scarily enough most of those reactions are the ones I've seen with people who have lost loved ones, Ray's reaction was probably the closest to my own. I'm glad it wasn't all over the place, since I was, thank you for the compliment. With her help I'll stay strong.

Lunar Fire: I'm glad I got the realistic feel; I don't think I could have managed it if this hadn't happened. Losing a loved one is heart breaking; there is no other way to describe it, but that's life. I was lucky as I didn't see her in her worst, but I wish I could so I could say good bye, this story became my good bye. The memories of her are mostly happy, because she was such a wonderful person.

December prodigy: thank you, I probably will as this is my way of healing. I haven't gotten over it fully so this may carry on a while.

AnimeDragonofFire: hugs back thank you, please don't cry, you'll make me start again….and I just stopped. Thank you for the love, we're getting so much support from all who know us, this is just that extra something. Thank you so much.

Once again thank you all, and will try to carry on. I'm not sure how often, if I do, this will be updated, if I decide to do so I ask three things in return. Patience, understanding and the promise you will all cherish those you hold dear…because you don't know when they may leave you, and when the time comes you want to be able to look back with as few regrets as possible. My only regret is I didn't tell her more often how much I loved and appreciated her. Don't let that be your fate. Night, and on a happier note….Merry Christmas.


	3. Chapter 3

One Last Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Summary: A death hits the team; they all have to deal with it in their own way.

So here's the next part of this, since people wanted it, and I realised I needed to write this in order to deal with it. This story is my therapy, hopefully it will help.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

POV: Point of view change

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai sat in silence, the table all but deserted, as he ate breakfast. Tyson had gone for a walk, not even looking at food, Kenny was trying to fix his laptop, Max was sitting playing games and kept losing, and Ray; Kai hadn't seen Ray since the night before. He had allowed the other to cry himself to sleep before putting him to bed. Now he was waiting for Tyson's grandfather to come, not much help would be had from him but it was more the moral support, and hopefully he would be smart enough to bring along Hiro. He would deal with the three youngest members whilst Kai saw to Ray, and Hiro would help him do it.

Kai closed his eyes as he took a big sip of coffee, almost smiling in bliss as the steaming liquid made a burning path down his throat to settle in his stomach. He needed the warmth, he hadn't bladed since they found out the news and needed some sort of warmth to be returned to his body, warmth he was lacking at the moment.

"Damnit!"

He looked up, opening one eye as Kenny's voice rang out. The boy was gripping his head, his laptop laying in a mess before him, as his anger took over him again. This time though Ray wasn't there to be his punching bag, and Kai would kill the little techi if he tried that kind of stunt with him; so Kenny was left with only one option.

Kai watched as the other savagely picked up his damaged laptop and made his way into the kitchen, a slender slate eyebrow rose as Kenny made a beeline to the bin; two crimson eyes widened slightly as the other boy wrenched the bin open and practically threw the laptop in. Kai watched silently as Kenny then turned and stormed out to sit on the chair on the veranda, anger and frustration etched in every part of his body. It looked to Kai that Ray needed to talk to Kenny again, before the rest of their more expensive stuff found its way into the rubbish bin. _'Speaking of Ray.' _Kai got up from his seat and put the cup in the wash, he had given Ray enough time to come out, now he would be going in.

He made his way up to their room and knocked softly on the door, no one answered. Kai tried again, a little harder this time, as fear started to build in him. Still no one made a sound from within the room. Kai didn't wait any longer and gripped the handle, the door didn't budge, fear coursed through him, he hadn't thought Ray would be in danger, this kind of thing was something he thought only one of the others would try. He took two steps back, the hurled himself at the door; luckily for him, and his shoulder, the door held little resistance. He caught himself from falling and quickly scanned the room, fear still holding him with a fierce grip. The grip was lessened though as his eyes fell upon a lone figure sitting on the window sill, staring out into the rain as it fell on the earth. _'Like tears.'_ Kai's mind murmured softly, Kai glanced at Ray. _'Like Ray's tears.'_ Kai made his way slowly to the other, not sure anymore how he would be received. He was two metres from Ray before he decided to say something.

"Ray." No response, it was as if the other was deaf to the world. "Ray, do you want to talk?" Still no response; Ray had, in Kai's opinion, been around him far too long, he was acting just like him. Kai waited a few minutes, but he began to leave when it became obvious he would be getting no reaction.

"He said he would be there."

Kai stopped, his ears just barely picking up the strained whisper. He half turned, eyes taking in the others appearance. Usually immaculate clothes were rumpled and loose, he hadn't put his hair up and it lay limply around its owner, half shielding his face, usually tanned skin was pinched and pale, dark circles hung under dull amber eyes. All in all the other was a sad, broken sight. Kai needed to snap the other out of this, and quickly. The question was 'how'?

"Hey Ray, Kenny looks like he needs some…….help. I'm not really sure what to do with him."

Silence cut him off, engulfing the brief moment of sound and killing it swiftly, painfully. Raven hair moved slightly as the other slowly began to turn, body shifting a miniscule amount in order to make looking at the rooms latest occupant easier. Kai almost took a step back as the other looked at him, or rather, looked in his general direction.

"I'll be down in awhile." Then he turned back, eyes focusing once again on some unseen object, an object Kai thought he knew, but knew it wasn't there. He made his way to the window, standing next to the seated other. "Nice weather." A nod, he decided to try again, this time a more direct approach.

"Ray, you need to go out somewhere, anywhere, you just need to get out."

"No."

Kai winced at the abrupt answer, he should have expected that, but he would try again. "Ray you need to get out, it's not healthy here. The others are going out tomorrow; you will be going with..."

"NO!"

Kai spun, eyes blazing as he subconsciously embraced the anger at Ray's rudeness, he felt it rising, clouding his vision, but he couldn't stop it. He wouldn't, Ray needed this, whether he knew this or not, he needed it.

"No, you listen to me. Tomorrow you will be going with the other three, and you will not come back till they do."

"Kai I said…"

"Shut up. You will go, whether I have to put you in that car or not you will go, do you think he would be happy with you now. You think he would be proud of you if he saw you like this, depressed and over all anti-social. You're acting pretty pathetic Ray..."

SLAP

Warmth flooded to his cheek, smarting almost as much as his pride. He had slapped him, not punched or pushed, slapped. Rage clouded crimson met and locked with shimmering amber. Kai felt his own hand rising, his soul screaming 'no' whilst his body reacted to the blow. Wide crimson watched as amber slid shut and the smaller body flinched in anticipation of the blow. The hand froze, mid air, then lowered slowly; its owner's eyes wide in realisation of what he was about to do. Kai was in shock, he couldn't believe he had been ready to hit Ray.

SLAM

The harsh sound of a door connecting with its frame pulled him from his astonished thoughts. He looked around the room, he was alone, and Ray was gone. He spun and made his way to the door, hoping he could still stop it from being shut, he connected with it, his body slamming painfully as small pieces dug into his skin where it was pressed against the door.

"Ray, open this door now. Open it!"

Nothing, silence.

"Ray, open this door now! Do it!"

He heard sobbing, the sound of something being thrown and then quiet. His heart stopped as fear ran through his veins, this wasn't happening. He slumped against the door, tears pricking his eyes; much like the splinters now digging into clenched fists. Physical pain to express emotional.

POV

Numbness, that was all I felt. People say when you are depressed you feel cold, I don't; I'm numb. Maybe that's a good thing, its better not to feel the turmoil that is going on inside, I'm sure it's there, its silent, stealthy. It catches me when I am asleep, invading my haven within. Slowly suffocating my already dying soul. Is that possible? Is it possible to suffocate something already close to dying?

The rain is so pretty, soothing, like the calming touch of a parent after a night of fearful dreams; or the reassuring glance of an elder before taking the plunge. It's like listening to music, a symphony of miniscule pitters that combine into a continuous flow of a monotonous sound. Much like life. My heart clenches painfully in my chest. Oh Gods, I feel so alone.

A dull thud floats to my ears moments before the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, alerting me to an unwelcome visitor. They speak before I turn to see who.

"Ray."

Kai, my leader and friend. If only he knew what was going on in my head. Would he still think me so level headed?

"Ray, do you want to talk?"

Talk! Talk! What is there to talk about! He's gone, nothing I saw or do can change there, I want to cry, but I can't. Is that wrong? Millions of things speed through my mind, things to be said, screamed, whispered, whatever. I wanted to shout at him, all of them, but I couldn't. Instead my lips move before I can halt them, words that had weighed upon my heart ever since the moment we were told.

"He said he would be there."

There, I said it. I can feel the tears pricking my eyes, but they refuse to fall. They mock me, jeer and taunt me. He said he would be back, he promised to help me, guide me through all of this. He lied, he lied to me!

"Hey Ray, Kenny looks like he needs some…..help. I'm not really sure what to do with him."

Kenny? Kenny needs help! I need help. Doesn't anyone see that I am hurting? Am I just a comfort doll or something, to be abused when needed and forgotten when not! I wanted to repeat my thoughts to him, scream at him that I don't care, but once again old habits cut through my angers and the words spill.

"I'll be down in awhile."

He seems to process this, I turn back to my observations, I need a distraction, anything to remove my mind from this…this place. I feel him move closer to me, now standing at the window sill.

"Nice weather."

I nod, hoping he will go then, he doesn't. Rather a familiar light shines in his eyes, he's up to something.

"Ray, you need to go out somewhere, anywhere, you just need to get out."

Get out! NO! I can't, mustn't leave! What if someone calls? Maybe the hospital will phone back and say they were wrong, the patients were mixed up. What if someone desperately needs…..something. I can't leave, I just can't!

"No."

Finally my mouth and mind are in sync.

"Ray, you need to get out, it's not healthy here…."

He carries on, but I don't hear him. Who does he think he is? I'm not going anywhere. NO!

"NO!"

My mouth moves with my mind, shouting out my answer into the atmosphere, drowning his more subdued and soothing voice. I hazard a look at him, he's angry; I can see it in his eyes. Crimson shines with rage, I knew it would happen, a part of me wanted it, I don't know why, but it did.

"No, you listen to me. Tomorrow you will be going with the other three, and you will not come back till they do."

He doesn't know when to quit and is beginning to tick me off.

"Kai I said…"

He cuts me off again.

"Shut up. You will go, whether I have to put you in that car or not you will go, do you think he would be happy with you now. You think he would be proud of you if he saw you like this, depressed and over all anti-social. You're acting pretty pathetic Ray..."

The moment the words pathetic and such leave his mouth my anger takes over, before I can think or even react, my hand lifts and connects solidly with his cheek. Pain flares up, I welcome it, it reminds me I'm still alive, I can still feel. He freezes for a few seconds, and then his own hand lifts, a fist forming. I can't stop myself as I flinch. He stops, stunned at my actions and possibly his own. I don't wait, I run. The first door I see is our bathroom. I run and slam the door. Moments later the sound of a body connecting with the door fills the bathroom, and the door rattles slightly.

My breath quickens as I see my reflection in the mirror, is this me? Is this who I am?

"Ray, open this door now. Open it!"

I can hear him screaming at me, but it does nothing, the numbness takes over again. I find my body working without my permission.

"Ray, open this door now! Do it!"

I sob, his last words compelling my body to do whatever it had planned.

CRASH

White hot pain shoots through my hand, up my arm and straight to my brain. The glass shattered under my clenched, and now bloody, fist. I fell to the ground, glass shards all around me. I peer into them, my hand gripping the largest. I look at my reflection, eyes beginning to fill with tears. Crystal tears fall down my face and mix with their crimson brethren on my hands and the floor. I can't hear Kai's voice; I hear it as he seems to fall against the door. Was that a sob?

I look back at my hands, the glass still clenched in one, then I shake my head. I feel my hand lowering, sliding the glass onto the ground. My grip loosens and finally I release it. I feel myself withdraw from it, and then the door flies open. Someone is kneeling in front of me. Curiosity gets the better of me, I look up. Maybe he came back? My hope plummets as quickly as it had risen. It's Kai, only Kai.

He hugs me, whispering that it will be okay, he will help me. Can he? I look down at my hands, cut and bloodied. Does my soul look like that? I feel my head lifted, my eyes meet his. He smiles at me, once again saying he will help me through. I can't help the small smile that breaks out, I'm not alone.

I'm not alone.

There you go. The second instalment to this piece, it has taken awhile and for that I apologise, but just like this chapter it's taking time for me to work myself out…..so if we do carry on this little journey it's going to take time, hopefully the end will be good since I have no idea where this is leading me, this story is writing itself, so be prepared for anything.


End file.
